Our Life Together Pietro Maximoff x Reader-Insert
by CornyStories
Summary: Small stories between you and Pietro Maximoff — send in requests if there's anything you want me to write.
1. Arthur's Note

**Age of Ultron – Reader-Insert**

[Pietro Maximoff x Female!Reader]

 _ **Warning:**_

Strong language, Injuries (blood and gore) and Lime content (further into the story)

* * *

 **Arthur's Note**

This story will be a set of different set of stories, based on the relationship the reader have with Pietro. But be aware that it may be spoilers for the Age of Ultron movie, but you may all read these stories. I will put a heads up at the beginning of each story, just in case any of you have yet to actually see the movie.

I take requests as well, so if there's anything you want me to write – just take contact and let me know ;)

* * *

Basic Stuff

 **Pietro Maximoff's Powers:**

• _Extreme Force Generation_ : Pietro has enhanced momentum, which allows him to enhance the force in his attacks, strikes, impacts, and collisions, often propelling objects or people several feet, that he uses to compensate for his average human strength.

• _Increased Metabolism_ : a hyper-accelerated metabolic rate, enhancing his physicality and ability to move and act while also making him less able to be stunned by attacks or injuries.

• _Superhuman Reflexes_ : Pietro's increased speed also augmented his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events faster than a normal human, to the point where he can catch bullets in mid-air.

 **Wanda Maximoff's Powers:**

• _Telekinesis_ : the ability to mentally move, levitate and manipulate objects.

• _Levitation_ : power to move through the air and simulate flight.

• _Energy Field_ : create a highly durable barrier, shield or wall of energy, that she can shape and deform in order to grab and break apart targets telekinetically or protect innocents from enemy fire, or cover from projectiles likes to deflect attacks from Ultron Sentries.

• _Telepathy_ : read minds and mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others, or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that gives her telepathy.

• _Mental Manipulation_ : able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis.

• _Fear Manipulation_ : With her power to manipulate the mind, she can use her power to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual as powerful as Thor.

Throughout the small stories; you, (the reader), will be written as a female. But if there is anything that any of you find offensive, please contact me and I will see to it.

Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer

Characters belong to © Marvel Studios


	2. Will You Forgive Me?

**|minor** **spoiler alert** **|warning: blood|**

 **ONE**

• _Will You Forgive Me?_ •

[Pietro Maximoff x Reader]

Alternate Universe: Soulmate

| A soulmate shares in kindness and non-judgement but they are one of the few people we will trust with judgment.

* * *

 _Pietro Maximoff_ , those two words were written across the skin of her wrist. As she touched the ink that was written across her wrist softly with her fingertips, she furrowed her eyebrows together in a slight frown. There was a time when she had not felt so conflicted when she looked down at the name, but it all had changed when she had learned that her significant other was someone that wished to end the Avengers. It had torn her heart in two, as for what was she supposed to say to her teammates? Natasha had caught on something was bothering her greatly, but hopefully, she had believed the white lie [Name] had spoken to her. But the question stood; did _Pietro_ know that she was a part of the Avengers?

She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down, as it covered up the skin and took a deep breath. She needed to focus on the mission at hand, not get distracted by the possibility that her _soulmate_ would kill her – hopefully, he would not end the Avengers. Hopefully.

[Name] closed her eyes, breathed in and out. Concentrated on her breathing, instead, she did not see the worried glances of her teammates gave her. No one of them knew what her significant other's name was, even though Tony had once tried to question her about the topic. Unfortunately, he had not managed to get any information out from her. Something that had not actually set a dimmer on the billionaire's curiosity, it had done the actually the opposite. Nonetheless, Natasha and Steve had managed to stop him any further – but that did not stop him from trying. There would be questions blurted out in the middle of a battle, something that would take [Name] off guard.

Natasha had not been so forgiven about that, as it had made it easier for [Name]'s opponent to disarm her and give her a broken nose, and some bruises. All in all, Tony had felt guilty about what had happened, but known as the stubborn billionaire Tony had not given an apology right away. Only mumbled some phrases that he supposed what he did was not right.

"[Name], you okay?" Natasha's voice broke through the land of memory, as the said young agent glanced up from her position and blinked. Swallowed and gave Natasha a small nod, bit down at her lower lip and started to fickle with the sleeve that covered the ink. But it did not take long before Steve seated himself next to her, placed his hand on top of her fingers that kept on fickle with the long sleeve. [Name] gazed at him, breathed through her nostrils and blinked twice. Her palms were sweating, and she knew that if someone were to ask one more time if she was doing alright – she would break. Normally she would tell Natasha first, as she was like her older sister to [Name]. "[Name], you know you can tell us right?" Steve questioned, as Tony was quick to pipe up with his own positivity. That sent Natasha to give the billionaire a silent warning, still Tony did not heed the silent warning that was sent in his direction.

"Of course, she can. Tell brother Tony what's bothering you," Tony spoke as he stepped forward, seated himself on the opposite side of [Name]. Wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her towards his side and smiled brightly. However, [Name] was not interested in pouring her heart's content when they were on their way to a mission. Therefore, she furrowed her eyebrows together and glared at Tony. The billionaire huffed, dropped the arm around her shoulders but did not move from his seat. Steve breathed heavily out, shook his head and did not move from his seat either. Natasha turned her gaze elsewhere, as [Name] could see that her eyes flickered slightly towards her ever so often.

•••

She breathed heavily through her nostrils, tried to stand up on her feet and get a hold of the present. She closed her eyes, tilted her head forward and leaned against the wooden boxes that were piled up on the lower deck. She had managed to get knocked over yet again over by the blue-silver blur that would sprint across the upper deck, [Name] opened her eyes and turned her head upward. Spotted Thor and Steve fought to their best effort, but the soldiers that thought that they could take out a God and a super-soldier had something else coming their way. Thor threw his hammer, as it would hit its mark and come flying back to its master.

Steve had his shield, as he would often throw it as a frisbee – [Name] would have come up with a remark on that, but had yet to managed to get on her feet. Throughout the battle, her sleeve had been pushed upward and folded itself around her elbow. How that had happened, she did not know. A frown covered her features, quickly as she could manage to pull the sleeve back down, however, unknown to her the significant other had seen it. He stood in the shadows, side by side another figure. [Name] cursed under her breath, as she sunk down to her knees and pressed a palm against her forehead.

She had taken a blow to the head, that was for sure. Dizziness took over, as she told herself to breathe in a controlled manner. _Stay calm, [Name]. Remember to breathe,_ she told herself over and over again, like a mantra. But when she felt the warm, wet sensation of something against her fingertips she quickly opened her eyes. Ignored the dizziness to the best effort she could, and saw her fingertips were colored in red substance. Blood. No hard explanation as she had indeed collided her head against the cool flooring of the lower deck. A curse escaped her lips, as she tried to stand up once again to no avail. As she sat there, tried to make herself as small as possible, she heard someone land behind her. [Name]'s heart rate sped up within those short seconds it had taken her to open her eyes, glanced over her shoulder and spotted a young man that looked perhaps at the same age as she. She swallowed, tried to turn her body around and at least face the threat that stood in front of her – but he did nothing.

[Name] took the time to study him, as he took the time to study her as well.

Dark hair that had been dyed in a silver-white color, dark eyebrows that furrowed themselves together in a frown, and two electric blue colored eyes that seemed to look straight through [Name]'s soul. His jaw covered in stubble beard, something that made him look awfully more attractive than he already was, and the fact [Name] had _checked_ him out made her almost hang her head in shame. Just from the way he moved slowly forward, it made her feel weaker than she already was. The unknown man kneeled down, just a few inches away from her. Tilted his head slightly to the side, blinked and scooted over some further – slowly shortened the distance he had put between them.

Both of them said nothing at first, but when he reached out with one hand, time seemed to stand still between the two – [Name]'s gaze flickered toward his hand, saw that his own sleeve had been pulled upward slightly and showed the smooth skin of his wrist. What was inked across made her heart almost stop, two words were written across that spelled out; _[Name] [Surname]_. She yelped when his fingertips touched her cheek, that noise seemed to startle him as well. As his dark colored eyebrows shot up to his hairline, made him look even more attractive – [Name] cursed at herself, as her cheeks flared with heat and tried to calm herself down. However, his startled expression soon faded away when he focused on the side of her head. It darkened, and in a split of a second [Name] feared for her life for what he would do to her.

He scooted even closer, placed his hands on each side of her head. Placed his forehead against her forehead, breathed in her scent as she did the same. This was not how she had imagined finding her significant other, but fate had always a weird taste when it came to certain things. " _Care a făcut acest lucru pentru tine, dragă_?" His voice broke as he mumbled those words, his breath hot against her skin as [Name] felt her eyes grow heavier by the second. Lifted one hand, hooked her fingers around his palm and took a deep breath. His scent flowed through her nostrils, it was like it drugged her and made her mind foggy. She could not think straight, but for the first time, she did not care. " _Dragă_." His voice husky, his lower lip trembled slightly and it made [Name] want to ease his worries. But nothing came out from her parted lips, it was like she had lost the ability to speak.

He was her _Pietro Maximoff._

She was his _[Name] [Surname]_.

His trembling lips pressed themselves against her forehead, as he mumbled some unhearable words in her direction. " _Nu mă lăsa în pace. Stai cu mine, iubire_ ," Pietro whispered huskily against her skin. He would ever so often speak to her, but she could not understand a single word that escaped his lips – still she found it soothing. To believe that her _soulmate_ had been heartless and cold made [Name]'s stomach turn from the guilt and shame she felt at the moment. At the moment, he was nothing more than warm, gentle and his whole body was trembling. Pietro wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into his strong embrace and started to rock them both forward and backward. His hand found its place on top of her head, stroked her soothingly over her head and tighten his hold on her.

"Stay strong, _dragă_." This time, he spoke in a broken English, as he pressed his face against the top of her head and a sob broke through his throat. [Name] was well aware of what was happening to him, as she turned her head slightly to the side and managed somehow to maneuver her legs to the side. Pressed her palm against his chest, breathed heavily and blinked a couple of times. She could hear the heartbeat throbbing through the fabric of Pietro's jacket, as she tried to pull herself slightly away and clear her head – her teammates were fighting, and she was there doing nothing to help them. " _D_ _ragă,_ what –" but Pietro was not given the time to finish his sentence, before [Name] furrowed her own eyebrows at him and blinked.

Pietro looked down at her, blinked and his bloodshot eyes seemed to register what was going on around them both.

He was quick on his feet, [Name] was placed in his arms in a bridal style and could feel everything go in circles around her. When she tried to lift her head up, it only caused her to see dark dots covering her vision. She soon went limp in his grip, something that made the subtle panic Pietro felt more obvious. He cursed under his breath in his mother language, tried to get a better hold of her and gazed down at her with a surprisingly loving gaze. But it was soon cut short by as Pietro spotted his twin sister had moved away from her previous spot, and in a split of a second he made the decision he needed – sprinted off with [Name] in his arms and away from the danger.

•••

Pietro lowered an unconscious [Name] down on the ground, caressed her side softly and lowered himself to his knee. Pressed his lips against her forehead, and within a breath he was gone.

He returned to the ship, spotted just in time that the brown-haired archer had stuck a shock arrow against his twin sister's forehead. Anger bloomed in the pit of Pietro's stomach, dashed forward and pushed the archer away from Wanda. As he fell through the glass, Pietro took a last glance toward him and removed the arrow. Carried Wanda just as he had done his newly found soulmate, gave a glare and sped off as well.

When he had returned, [Name] had woken up and looked paler than she had done inside the ship. Pietro felt torn, but settled in front of his twin and placed his hands on each side of her head. Wanda yelped from the sudden pain the arrow had caused her, pressed her palm against her forehead and gritted her teeth together. "Ah, it hurts," Wanda whimpered, something that flared the anger inside Pietro's stomach once again. But before he even could say anything, both of the twins heard another groan coming from the other side of them. Pietro whipped his head around, as he almost fell from the shock when he spotted [Name] had stumbled onto her feet. As she leaned against the shipwreck, one hand pressed against the wound on the side of her head and the other one held her upward.

Wanda blinked, sucked in some air and tried to concentrate on the task. But before she could do any harm further to [Name], Pietro sprinted behind her and wrapped one arm around her torso. Pulled her back against his chest, leaned forward so his lips were direct beside her ear; "Take it easy, _dragă_." He whispered softly, his significant other grumbled something under her breath and it made Pietro's heartache with a warm sensation he had never felt before. His soulmate had a fire in her, and she was unbelievable beautiful. Wanda looked at them both in disbelief but said nothing – glanced toward her twin brother, who only had his attention drawn toward the young man that stood in front of him.

Blood covered half of her face, as her skin pale and glittering from the sweat that covered her skin. She breathed heavily, shook her head slightly from side to side – Pietro's eyebrows were furrowed down together. As he tried to take [Name]'s attention away from the pain, Wanda walked slowly past them; her twin brother knew of the plan. But there was only one problem now, as Pietro had found his significant other, would he go through with the plan? [Name] finally gave up, leaned her whole weight against him and mumbled something under her breath. Pietro's hand came up to the side of her head, placed a pressure against the wound that kept pouring out fresh blood; he could not lose her already.

"Wanda, _grăbește-te va tine_ ," Pietro spoke in a hurried tone, carried [Name] in his arms as he tried to maneuvered her head so her forehead was pressed up against his neck. His twin sister only looked at him, gave no response as she blinked and nodded a single time. They had a job to do, even if it mean that Pietro needed to beg for forgiveness from her; he could only hope that [Name] would understand their reason for doing this.

* * *

 **I used Romanian for the Sokovian language, but if there are any mistakes – please take contact with me.**

 **Translation by Google:**

• _Care a făcut acest lucru pentru tine, dragă_ – Who did this to you, dear?

• _Nu mă lăsa în pace. Stai cu mine, iubire,_ – Don't leave me alone. Stay with me, love

• _Dragă_ – Dear

• _Grăbește-te va tine_ – Hurry up will you


End file.
